


Salvaje

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 16 de Fictober 2019 -Se dio la vuelta y escaneó su alrededor. Buscaba a su aliado temporal, su vecino, ese que portaba sonrisas y buenas intenciones en su día a día y que sabía bien que se transformaba en el campo de batalla.





	Salvaje

En el campo de batalla, no importaba qué tan cruento fuera, a veces Francia cometía una imprudencia. Temía que algún día le costaría cara, pero mientras ese instante no llegara no quería pensar en ello. Así que, espada en mano, con la tez bañada en sudor y salpicaduras de sangre, se dio la vuelta y escaneó su alrededor. Buscaba a su aliado temporal, su vecino, ese que portaba sonrisas y buenas intenciones en su día a día y que sabía bien que se transformaba en el campo de batalla.

Con lo que primero fue a dar fue su casaca roja con adornos negros y dorados. Blandía un hacha gigante de doble filo que agitaba como si no pesara nada. Hacía auténticas filigranas con ella y no importaba qué tan diestro fuera su enemigo, no tardaba mucho en sucumbir a su diabólica habilidad.

Por si su destreza no fuese suficientemente terrorífica, sus labios estaban curvados en una maniática sonrisa. Hizo rodar la mirada entre incómodo y entretenido cuando vio que se echaba a reír. Aún así, sus ojos volvieron a él, a su figura, a sus movimientos ágiles y casi felinos. Cuando peleaba, España se volvía como una bestia salvaje.

Letal, fiera, decidida y eficaz.

Y como si fuera una gran catástrofe a punto de suceder, se le hacía imposible apartar la vista de él. 


End file.
